Lone Wanderer and his Friends
by Spartan300i8
Summary: The Lone Wanderer and Amata left together and now he has to show her how to survive in the wasteland and continue what his father has started and a another person tags along with them
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know it is long but didn't know how to shorten it anymore Hope this is good the reviews help alot Thank you**

We stepped outside to the wasteland and Amata had the same reaction I did when I first stepped out. Amata look around at the destroyed buildings then she turned towards me, "This… this is horrible. I knew it was bad but not this bad. I'm glad to have you here with me. Where shall we go?" I had already thought of it, "We are going to where I live. It is in a small town not far from here in a place called Megaton." She nodded and we began heading towards Megaton. As we walked I told her to be cautious of your surroundings and towns like Megaton and Rivet City are safe places. We entered the city and there was Lucas Simms by the gate. I introduce Amata to him and told him that Amata came from Vault 101 and was my wife. He shook her hand and told her about the good deeds I have done for this town like disarming the bomb down at the center of town. He told her that if there was anything she needed to come to him. We walked around Megaton showing her where to trade for armor and weapons and other needs. I walked her to my home and showed her the inside of our home. There wasn't much there was a jukebox and some seats then a bed upstairs. She had a smile on her face and she turned around and hugged me. "I love it here and what you did for the people of this town you truly are a hero of the wasteland. You put your life on the line to disarm the bomb that posed a threat to people." She kissed me and then I took her hand and led her to the bedroom and then locked the door. What happen next I cannot say.

The next day I took her out into the wasteland to teach her how to shoot a gun and use knife effectively. We went to the nearby school building to scavenge around. As we entered the build we came under attacked by raiders. I took cover behind a wall and as I looked around I notice that Amata wasn't with me. I heard gunshots coming from the other side of the room. I took out the raider and made my way to the room where I had heard the gunshots. I kicked down door and there she was sitting on the ground. I checked the room making sure it was clear and there were 2 raiders dead. I went back to her and check her out; she was bleeding from her left leg. I saw her crying in pain and I told it would be alright as I began working on leg. As soon as I got the bleeding to stop a raider came charging straight towards us. Before I could react the raider fell to the ground dead I turned around and I couldn't believe who it was. It was Butch the King of the Tunnel Snakes and he save me and Amata. "Butch what are you doing here?" Butch gave me a hand up, "I told you I wanted out of the vault and so Overseer Gomez let me leave." Butch gave me a hand holding onto Amata to give her support. "What are you going to do now Butch?" The look his face basically told me he didn't really know what to do now.

We got Amata to the doctor in Megaton and he patched her up to where she was able to walk now. She told us she was going to go home and lay down for awhile and I thought it was a good idea. I gave her a hug and told she did very well out there and she thanked me and headed home. Me and Butch headed to Moriarty's Saloon to talk. Gob gave us some whiskey and Butch began talking, "To be honest I was hoping to tag along with you and Amata. I know I have been a jerk to you two and I'm sorry for what I have done." I was shock to hear Butch apologizing I thought that was going to be the last thing I would hear. "Butch I forgive you of what you did in the past but I'm going to have to talk to Amata about this." Butch nodded his head and finished off the rest of the whiskey. I rented him a room in Moriarty's Saloon and then headed home. When I got home Amata was laying in bed. I walked into the room and sat on the holding her hand, "How are feeling?" Her face gave a small smile, "Better than before if it wasn't for Butch I don't what might of happen." I nodded my head, "Yes and now Butch is asking if he can tag along with us and surprisingly he apologized to me." Amata smile dwindled away, "I don't trust him still but if you alright with it then he is more than welcome to." I kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Amata was still asleep and I headed to Moriarty's Saloon to see Butch. Butch was sitting at the bar talking to Gob and drinking a beer, "Hey Butch how is your morning?" Butch turned around, "How was my morning? I just woke up but ya my morning is going well did you talk to Amata last night?" I sat down next to him and asked Gob for a Nuka Cola, "Yes I talked to Amata last night she still don't trust but said that you are welcome to come along." With a smirk on his face he took a drink of his beer, "I figured she still wouldn't trust me oh well that's alright we'll get along and trust each other out here right?" Butch was right we would learn that the people that help us we should really trust. I nodded my head and finished my Nuka Cola and told Butch we would be heading out soon. I put down the caps for the Nuka Cola and proceed home to check on Amata. When I walked in Amata was up and was sitting down listen to the radio. It was Three Dog and he was telling of the time I had fixed his radio antenna. Amata turn to me and smiled, "I'm so proud of you." I walked over to and sat down next to her, "Thank you, this man Three Dog he tells what really happens in the Wasteland and doesn't care if hurts people or makes them proud because the truth needs to be told. How is your leg?" Amata looked better than she did last night, "Better at least I can walk around now." I was glad to see her doing well but I needed to return the Citadel and continue my father's work, "I glad to here. I have to finish the work my father has started me and Butch are going to meet up with the Brotherhood of Steel and locate this G.E.C.K." Amata got up at the time I did and she hugged me, "I'm going with you guys to. I'm not going to sit and wonder if you're dead or alive and I want to see what your father has done." I could tell that she was crying a little, "I'm glad you want to come along and know what my father was doing and meet the Brotherhood of Steel. We gather our gear, met up with Butch, bought some weapons and ammo and proceed to the Citadel.

When we got the Citadel I asked around were to find a vault tec computer which would hold all the information on the Vaults located in the Capital Wasteland. They led me to the computer witch held the information. There were quite a few Vaults in the Wasteland but only one held what we were looking for. It was Vault 87 we went to find Elder Lyons and tell him of out discovery. When we told him he told us that the area around Vault 87 was filled with radiation and was impossible to get to door. He said that there is cave that may be connected to Vault 87 called Little Lamplight Cavern I thanked him and we left out.


	3. Chapter 3

As we traveled to the Little Lamplight we told stories and jokes to pass the time and shoot the occasional raider party or a pack of mole rats. Amata would hold my hand and stay close to me when we were walking. Butch didn't mind it he was too busy drinking the Whiskey he brought and playing around with his switchblade. When we got to Little Lamplight we were greeted by Christmas lights that were hanging on the cave entrance when we walked through we were greeted by a wall and a kid. He was a stubborn little kid that acted like an adult. He had a gun pointed at us and ask us who we were. We told him that we need to get through here to get into Vault 87. As soon as we said that his voice was scared telling us that the way is dangerous for brave people that even he is scared of the path. We ask if we could go through and his stubborn self came back telling us that the only way we were getting through is if we rescue some kids that got captured by slavers. Amata turn and ran out as I told him we would get them back. We left the cave and I told Butch to move ahead while I talk to Amata. He nodded his head and proceed walking. Amata was sitting down with her face covered by her arms, I could hear her crying and I sat next and held her close. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest, "Why do people do this to others? Enslaving them and no one is stopping them." I ran my hand through her hair trying to calm her down, "People do what they can to survive in the Wasteland and these people are truly doing evil and we are going to put an end to them I promise you this Amata." She nodded her head and picked herself up, "Thank my love, you are a saint to the Wasteland." She kissed me and we ran to catch up to Butch. 


End file.
